Standard integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication commonly includes the use of components such as resistors. These resistors are used by designers to increase the performance, functionality, and efficiency of ICs. However, during operation, the use of these resistors may generate heat which is dispersed throughout the IC and to other components. This heat may collect within the IC, elevating temperatures of the other components and portions of the IC itself. These elevated temperatures may damage and/or limit the efficiency, longevity, and effectiveness of the other components and even the IC. The limitations imposed by these resultant heated portions may influence and limit chip design and performance, causing designers to limit resistor size and current carrying capacity in order to mitigate the effects of the resistor heating. These reductions in resistor size and current carrying capacity may limit IC versatility and performance.